Usuario:Esmeraldita-55
GRUPOS DE K-POP * BTS * ASTRO * BLOCK B * MONSTA X * TOPP DOGG * BLACKPINK * BIGBANG * RED VELVET * GFRIEND * TWICE * INFINITE H FANCLUB * A.R.M.Y * MONBEBE BIAS COREANOS * J-HOPE * JAEHYO * JIMIN * SUGA * ZICO * LEE MIN HOO * JINJIN * HOYA * HOJOON * JOHEOON * I.M PRIMER GRUPO EN ESCUCHAR BTS ¿COMO FUE QUE LOS CONOCÍ? Todo empezó en un hermoso día estando en youtuve... la verdad a mi no me atraía ese topo de música, pero conocí a BTS y mi corazón dijo wow...!! Pero cuando me metía a youtuve me aparecía mucho un vídeo "NO MORE DREAM" no me daban ganas de verlo, pero me entro la curiosidad. los escuche y fue así como de ohh... me eh enamorado..!! ¿QUIEN FUE EL PRIMER INTEGRANTE QUE ME FIJE? En el primero que me dije fue en J-HOPE lo vi y no dejaba de verlo... mi mirada lo seguía en todo el vídeo, mis ojos me brillaban o al menos eso dijo mi hermana, pero fue tan hermoso. Fue hay cuando dije mi chico ideal. ¿COMO SUPE QUE J-HOPE ES MI BIAS? Pero quien no investigaría sobre ellos, me puse a investigar sobre todos, y llego el momento J-HOPE leí si biografía y se me hizo una persona tan como yo tan alegre. Siempre en los vídeos me hace reír, todo el tiempo habla no puede estar callado así como yo, yo me aburro si me quedo callada. ¿COMO SUPE QUE SOY UNA VERDADERA A.R.M.Y? Por alguna razón empece a escuchar mas canciones de ellos hasta que escuche todas, pero todavía no me consideraba su fan. Empece a guardar muchas fotos de ellos en mi celular, y por alguna razón se me ocurría presumirles a mis amigos lo guapos que son y no paraba de hablar de ellos por mas que me decían que les aburría, no me importaba yo seguía hablando de ellos. Y desde entonces me considere como una A.R.M.Y y no se que me paso que tapice mi cuarto con fotos de ellos. DORAMAS FAVORITOS * La poderosa mujer, Do Bong Soon * La legenda del mar azul * Hwarang * Tu que vienes de las estrallas * Niños antes que flores * El rey de las compras, louie CANCIONES FAVORITAS BTS Me gustan todas sus canciones las amo, no hay canción de ellos que no odie. BLOCK B * her * jackpot * very good * yesterday * toy * a few years later * be the light * nillili mambo MONSTA X * hero * beatiful * rush * stuck * all in * tresspass * fighter TOPP DOGG * rainy day * top dog * the beat * open the door * annie ASTRO * confession * breathless * cat's eye ACTORES FAVORITOS COREANOS * Lee min ho * park hyung sik * ji soo * park seo joon * shio minho * kim soo hyun * jun ji hyun * Park Bo Young * ku hye sun MV FAVORITOS BTS Run,No more dream,Save me,Blood sweat y tears,Fire,Dope,Not today,I need u MONSTA X hero, beatiful,rush